


Lonely evening

by Toffyy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A small drabble, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just Jack being a little depressed shit, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: Jack tries to forget his problems, but his way of coping is a problem itself.





	Lonely evening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely shit at descriptions. This is something I wrote last year and was patiently waiting to be uploaded one day. 
> 
> The topic is heavy, but at the time it was the only non harmful way for me to cope, maybe reading this will be someone else's way to release all bottled up emotions.

He could still feel the bitter taste of alcohol lingering on his tongue, no matter how many times he brushed his teeth. It made him nauseous, the taste, the smell and the mere thought about his mother finding out. She'd be so heartbroken and angry...

He swallowed and another wave of nausea washed through him, making his mouth salivate. When he drank his problems went away, the feeling of loneliness, inadequacy, self-disappointment, sadness - he was happy, smiled, relaxed, maybe only a little bit too wobbly on his feet.

The wall was cold on his back, and he sighed, lying down on his bed, groaning into the covers. He should change them. And probably take a bath. Or two. And maybe if he was in the bathroom he could let it out with a razor, the pain lasting longer than the alcohol-induced haze. But it left such a mess and it got crowdy on his upper thighs. Fuck. He needed to find another place.

Disappointment. Burden. Trash. Loser. Immature. Those words were like his other names, names he chose himself. Oh, there was also ''pathetic', an important one, how could he forget it? 

He heard doors being slammed on the other side of the wall, his neighbour got back home. Drunk or sober? At least she had someone to drink with, he heard her arguing with his other neighbour about the last bottle of vodka. Better to drink alone then.

Was he going to end up like her? Drink for few days without stop, getting out half-naked, spending all of his money on alcohol and when they ended throwing his drink-buddy out, open windows to let the stinking air out, clean up, take a bath, do the laundry and pretend that the person yelling obscenities few days ago it wasn't him, as he'd made a polite small-talk with other neighbours... at least she seemed happy when drunk.

He looked at his phone, but shook his head. No one to call, no one to message, checking any social media was only make him angry and want to drink more. All those people, happy and successful, he hated them, but hated himself the most - for being envious, fucked up, lonely, anxious, scared of any human contact...

"Jack? Are you okay?" His mother's voice startled him and he sat up, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"Yes, everything is alright!" God, his voice didn't betray him, at least that was good.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight!" The door to her small bedroom closed gently and he fell onto the bed, sighing and unlocking his phone.

After few minutes of staring at the wallpaper he opened a new file and started writing.

"She could still feel the bitter taste of alcohol..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's placed in the same universe as my high school au I posted on tumblr, but before uploading the rest here it needs lots of editing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
